Jealous
by MiraculousLadybug102
Summary: Adrien/chat noir becomes jealous of the new guy. Marinette is confused with who she loves.


( _Rated T: contains kiss scene and cursing_ )

Jealous part 1:

When Marinette turned 17 she was more beautiful than ever.

All the guys in her school were drooling whenever she walked by.

She got asked out a lot and went on a ton of dates but never had a real boyfriend. No one knew why except Alya and Nino. She was already in love with someone.

In school Alya ran to Marinette

Alya: Mariiiiiiiiiii

Marinette: What happened Alya?

Alya: Juleka's brother is coming to school today

Marinette: Juleka has a brother!?

Alya: Yes and she wants you to guide him trough school.

Marinette: Why me and not her?

Alya: Because she is sick and you are the nicest person in school

Marinette: Oh shut up *she blushes*

Alya: it's true ... ohh look here he comes

Marinette sees a handsome teen with black hair and a piercing on his nose walk up to her.

Guy: hey are y-you Marin-nette?

Marinette: y-yeah

Alya: ok, I will leave you two lovebirds alone, I'm going to class

Marinette: We are not lovebirds *blushes*

Marinette turns to the guy

Marinette: so what is your name?

Luka: Luka, so where is class?

Marinette: F-follow me

Marinette: *thinks* why am I so shy?!

Luka: *thinks* do I like her?!

Once in class Marinette sits next to Luka since it's his first day at school

Marinette: So why are you coming to school in the middle of the year?

Luka: I was in Italy, with my dad... I went to school there

Marinette: Why was your father in Italy?

Luka: He is Samuel Couffiane

Marinette recongnised the name as soon as she heard it, Samuel Couffaine is a famous desingner in Italy.

Marinette: Wow! That's cool! I don't know that many kids with designer parents

Luka: I bet there is not a lot of models here too

Marinette: You're a model too!

Luka: yeah... it's kind of a annoying job ... I always have photoshots and extra classes and stuff

Marinette: the guy right in front of me is a model *points adrien's seat*

Luka: Awesome! What is his name?

Marinette: A-Adrien Agreste

Luka: I met him once!

Marinette: Cool!

Adrien walks in

Luka: hey Adrien!

Adrien sees Marinette next to Luka and feels a wave a jealousy.

But why was he jealous? Did he like Marinette? He never really noticed Marinette, but seing Luka and Marinette so close made him want to strangle Luka with his bare hands. He then noticed Marinette looking at Luka with a hint of pink in her cheeks. Did she like Luka? Then he saw Luka slightly rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile. Did he like her? At that moment he knew he had to have Marinette.

Adrien: Hey Luka

After a long time of being in school Marinette goes home

Marinette: I'm so confused! Do I like Luka or Adrien?

Tiki: Honestly, I think you like both of them

Marinette: Arghhh

Tiki: it's ok, that means you just pick the one you like more or the one that askes you out first!

Marinette: y-you think t-they could ask me o-out?

Tiki: Yes Marinette! You are nice, talented, ambitious, adorable and beautiful!

Marinette: *blushes* thank you tiki

Tiki: no prob-

Then the balcony door starts to open

Marinette: Tiki hide!

Chat Noir: hello princess

Chat Noir sits on Marinette's bed

Marinette: Why are you here so late!? It's almost midnight!

Chat Noir: I wanted to see you

Marinette: Why?

Chat noir: do you know you're beautiful * leans in to kiss her *

Marinette: *pushes him away* silly kitty

Chat noir: Why don't you like me?

Marinette: i like you as a friend, besides,...

Chat noir: What?

Marinette: I already like someone

Chat noir: who!

Marinette: Right now I'm confused

Marinette: I like this guy but then a new guy came and he is cute, smart and nice but the first guy is too and ...arghhhhh

Chat noir: who are they?

Marinette: I'm not telling you!

Chat noir: well ok

Chat noir Can I stay for a bit?

Marinette: Are you crazy? It's the middle of the night and i have a boy in my room! My parents are going to kill me!

Chat noir: please puuuurincess

Marinette: until you don't do cat puns

Chat noir: please princess you know that is in-paw-sible

Marinette: just shut up *gigles*

Marinette lies down in her bed facing chat noir

Marinette: good night kitty

Chat noir: good night princess

As chat noir falls asleep he dreams and mumbles in his sleep

Chat noir: ladybug... Plagg ...Marinette ...claws in

Chat noir detransforms

Marinette: CHAT NOIR!

Adrien: what happened princess

Marinette: *closing her eyes* YOU DETRANSFORMED

Adrien: Well... you can open your eyes if you want to...

Plagg: NOOOO

Marinette: Was that your Kwami?

Adrien: Since when do you know what a Kwami is?

Marinette:Umm.. euh ... y-you told me remember?

Adrien: if you say so

Plagg: GIVE ME CAMEMBERT SO YOU CAN TRANSFORM

Marinette *her eyes are still closed btw* I have a cookie

Plagg: Perfect give it

Adrien: YOU EAT COOKIES TOO?

Plagg: NOT NOW ADRIEN

Tiki: OMG PLAGG WTF DID YOU DO.

Marinette and Plagg: Tiki?

Plagg: y-you cursed

Tiki: NOW IS NOT EXACTLY THE TIME

Adrien: WTF IS THAT A KWAMI

Tiki: ohh fuck

ADRIEN: YOU'RE LADYBUG?

Marinette: ohhh ... ummm ladybug had to go so... she um.. asked me to take care of her Kwami

Adrien: Makes sense

Tikki, Marinette and Plagg: *faceslap*

Adrien: nice to finally meet you Tiki

Tikki: JUST FUCKING TRANSFORM

Plagg Tiki! You never screamed or cursed before

Tikki: JUST EAT THE DAMN COOKIE

Adrien: Plagg claws out!

Chat noir: it's ok now

Marinette: ok

Chat noir: so if ladybug gave you her Kwami... you must know who she is... behind the mask

Marinette: yeah and I'm not going to tell you

Chat noir: I'll do anything

Marinette: the only thing I want is the only thing you can't give me

Chat noir: don't underestimate me

Marinette: a date with adr- Luka umm Luka

Chat noir: why him? *jealous*

Marinette: ummm.. I don't k-know

Chat noir: *flirt mode* how about a date with me, princess?

Marinette: it's not like you can just step in a restaurant and not be atacked by paparazzi

Chat noir: so... I guess we will just have to do our date here * goes on top of Marinette *

Marinette: THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT I WAS JUST SAYING IF WE EVER GO ON A HYPOTHECTHICAL DATE NOT THAT I WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU

Chat noir: You talk too much princess * leans in to kiss her*

Marinette: *thinks* do I want to kiss him... oh fuck...I do... but what about Adrien and Luka...lt's not like they like me and plus chat noir does... ok... yeah il'll kiss chat noir

Chat noir: *gets off Marinette and blushes* I'm so sorry... I just...

Marinette: do you like me or did you just do it to know who ladybug is?

Chat noir: I really like you *blushes*

Marinette: i kinda like you too

Chat noir looks at Marinette: is that so princess

Marinette: *blushes*

Chat noir: * flirt mode* Well.. what is a princess without a true love kiss

Marinette: *giggling* an independent woman

Chat noir: *gets on top of Marinette* *leans in to kiss Marinette*

Marinette: *closes her eyes*

Chat noir's lips slowly pressed against marinette's, between the small gap between chat's lips came out his long tongue and soon enough owned marinette's mouth. Their wet tongue danced and rubbed in each other's mouth until they both had to breathe.

Chat noir: I need to go see you later princess

He climbed out of her window


End file.
